


Long Distance

by SumsMasterpiece



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumsMasterpiece/pseuds/SumsMasterpiece
Summary: Arthur and Alfred have been dating for five months and it has been difficult with Alfred being a pro athlete and the long distance. During their nightly(daily) Skype calls, Alfred has news. Will the distance kill the relationship or will they get through it?





	Long Distance

Arthur waited patiently for his boyfriend of five months to get onto Skype. Although the distance was difficult for them at times, for Alfred having a busy schedule being on a pro-American football team, the Dallas Cowboys, and the time difference, they always found a way to spice up their relationship one way or another.

His computer began to ring, Alfred was calling.

With an intake of breath, Arthur clicked the answer button and Alfred's pixilated face appeared. "Hello, my love." The Englishman greeted, falling more and more in love with the yank every time they talked.

"Hey, darling," Alfred answered, smiling his thousand kilowatt smile. Although he was smiling, his eyes and voice sounded exhausted and strained.

"How was your day, Alfred? You sound tired." Arthur took a sip of his tea as Alfred rambled on about his day, but that look in his eyes, the look of sadness, bothered Arthur.

"Seems like a busy day. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about? You seemed pretty anxious when you were texting me today about calling." The Americans face final settled, and it took on the expression that Arthur saw seeping through his lover's ocean blue eyes. Arthur mirrored Alfred's face. "Love? What's wrong?"

At that, a tear rolled down the Americans cheek and the younger male wiped at the wetness but more poured down. It was something bad, and Arthur felt the weight in his stomach. Alfred never cried in front of anyone, he never liked to show his vulnerable self. Arthur had seen his yank cry from time to time, when they would have arguments over Skype and the Englishman would poke a nerve and they'd both start to cry. Seeing the wet cheeks and the hurt in each other's eyes made both men feel guilty. They both made a nonverbal agreement that they would never cry in front of one another if they could help it.

"Artie...I don't know how to say this..." Alfred breathed a shaky breath.

"Poppet, what's wrong? You're scaring me." Arthur sounded panicked. He was searching for reasons why Alfred might have been crying. Did he say something a while back that Alfred is final admitting hurt him? Did someone make fun of him in the team for dating a man? Did he find someone else? Why couldn't that stupid fit just tell him already so they could fix it? They always were able to fix their problems by talking it out.

"Arthur, I was in the shower a couple of weeks ago and I found a lump on my leg. I didn't think it was anything serious so I didn't tell you. But the doctor's office called me in because they got the results in and," he sucks in a sob. Oh dear God, no. "They said it's cancerous. I have cancer...Arthur..." more tears pooled around at the rim of his red eyes.

Silence. Complete, deafening silence filled the air. The video hummed with static from the computer speakers. Arthur didn't know what to say. He was speechless. Why? Oh God, why would he do this to Alfred? His perfect hero. His knight in shining armor. Tears overflowed from his emeralds and Alfred's face tightened, lips pressed into a line. "Alfred...love, I'm so sorry." Then the Brits mind went into overdrive. "We can get through this together. I know we will. You are so strong, Alfred. I'm going to book a flight and fly out tomorrow and stay by your side and--"

"Dammit Artie, this is why I didn't want to tell you?!" Alfred's voice rose, filled with anger and despair. The tan man sighed and then took a few deep, calming breaths. "I'm sorry for snapping, baby." His blue eyes met with Arthur's green. "It just, it just makes me sick that you would throw your life away because of something like," he grits his teeth, "like me getting cancer."

Arthur couldn't believe what he heard, how can he not worry about the love of his life. Arthur's eyes narrowed, "Alfred, dear, why would you say that? You are the sun to my day, my moon and stars. Of course, I would be by your side when a time of crisis. And I won't be having you telling me I'm throwing my life away. Do you know why?" Alfred lifted his shoulder in reply. "Because you mean the world to me and I know you're scared, so just let me be there for you, dammit. I'm not taking no for an answer so I'm. Coming!" 

Alfred knew that the last part was a demand, and once Arthur had his mind set on something, there was no changing it. Alfred couldn't help the flutter that began in his stomach at Arthur with him. The real Arthur, in the flesh. No more calls and texts, they would be able to actually hold one another in their arms and feel the warm of a real kiss.

"Man, how did I get so lucky?" It wasn't really a question but more a comment that they shared to show affection.

"I don't know. Maybe Mr. Jones just has a knack for catching beautiful things." the Brit teased.

Alfred laughed a real laugh the first time that day, "Did you just give yourself a compliment at my expense?"

His lover smiled, happy to see his Alfred. "Maybe~"

"God, I love you so much, babe," Alfred murmured.

"And I you, love." Arthur returned. "I'm always here for you Alfred, even when you don't want me, I'm here, you stupid git."

"But I'm your stupid git, right?~" Alfred smirked, testing Arthur's patience.

The shaggy blonde shook his head and kissed the camera of his computer. "Forever."

Alfred's lips pulled at the corners. "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Text me to let me know when you're almost here?"

"I promise."

They both leaned in and gave one another a kiss. They looked at one another and exchanged good nights. They both clicked the 'end' button and for a moment, they thought that no matter what challenges got in their way, they would fight it together. No matter the distance, thousands of miles or no, their love could conquer anything.


End file.
